


small lil fic

by Cam_P_Bells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I can't title, I might try to do more relating to this, I tried tho, They belong to SorryJustAnotherPerson, but i gotta wait for inspiration to come back, i cant write, just small thought I had that was originally pretty good, not my oc's - Freeform, till then I just gonna try and listen to music and write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells
Summary: Belle gets angry.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	small lil fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/gifts).



Chloe was trying, but raising five kids was not easy. She was lucky enough to have a literal superhero helping her, who just so happened to be a little magic herself. Alix was there when they had their first scare, the next day all the pups got tested for allergies, luckily enough they’re now prepared for any future mishaps in the fruit department. But Chloe wasn’t prepared for this, to see a part of her past self within one of them. She was alone, no beautiful witch to hold her hand and help her find words. 

It was the anniversary of the twins’ self-declared birthday, having both chose their names the same day: Beauregard, Beau for short, and Belle. The park was nearly empty so the younger pups ran freely, under the surveillance of Calliope and Chloe as Alphonse doodled in a notebook in between them on the bench. 

All it took was a few seconds, Chloe took her eyes away to see the newly finished drawing, and not a minute later Alice was by her side, trying to hold in tears.

No words were spoken as she bolted to the youngest, crouching down to checking for scrape, bruises, anything but luckily to no avail. “What happened?”

“Beau-”

Quicker than humanly possible, Chloe half crawled/half ran in an attempt to get there as fast as possible. Acting on instinct, she grabbed the raised fist right before it made contact with its target. 

All it took was a second for fear to turn to recognition, as the same fire that was once within her burned bright in the young werewolf before her. Taking in the scene, she silently let go to check on Beau who was sitting on the ground both knees scraped. “Hey bud, we’re gonna get you all fixed up.”

Alice clung to Alphonse’s front, as Calliope sped ahead to Beau’s side. Nodding to her approaching pups, Chloe stood to take care of what remained. The stranger that was almost on the receiving end of an angry pre-teen’s punch now sat in the fetal position as tears streamed down their face. “Go sit with your brother.”

Belle slowly walked back before reaching her siblings and attempting to comfort Alice.

Chloe crouched down to the stranger’s level, doing a once over to check for injuries. “Hey, sweetie, where’s you’re parents?”

The stranger, pointed toward the opposite side of the park where a woman was reading a book, completely captivated by whatever the plot may be.

“Can you stand?”

They stood, tears slowing as they wrapped their arms around themself.

“Go to her.”

They walked away leaving Chloe’s face to shift to concern as she jogged to her pups, checking them all for injury. Falling back, she sat with her face in her hands and her fear ran its course through her body. Worried and wordless, the pups moved to comfort her: Alice in her lap, Alphonse against her back, and Calliope to her right with Beau in her lap. Belle was hesitant, standing away before Chloe reached out to her. She dug into Chloe’s side, intertwining their fingers together.

When they got home, the rest of the pups went to their rooms, leaving Belle and Chloe to stand alone. The silence went unbroken as Chloe hugged the small blonde and they sat on the couch together, waiting for Alix to get home. A few minutes into waiting, Chloe broke the silence. 

“What happened?” They sat for a second before she got a reply.

“They ran into Beauregard and Beau fell and I don’t know! I got mad and I got upset and I just wanted to protect him and then his knees were bleeding and the kid was just standing there.” Chloe pulled her to her chest trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she tried again.

“Why were you going to punch them? They weren’t an active threat.” All she got was a small shrug as Belle hid her face in Chloe’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be angry, but you can’t go around punching people. Especially kids.” 

Belle nodded.

“How about we make a deal? I used to go into the forest with this vampire friend of mine and we’d beat each other up. Whenever you’re angry, come get me and we’ll find you an outlet. Until then, you can punch me.”

“I don’t wanna punch you!”

Chloe chuckled as she brushed a hand through Belle’s hair. “I know, but if you need me I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
